onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Super Powers
"Super Powers" is the 21st opening of the One Piece anime and the 7th opening of the second half of the series. Opening The opening starts with the Thousand Sunny sailing down a stretch of the open ocean whilst dodging cannon shots. The Straw Hats then appear in front of the Sunny before dissolving into differently colored rays of lights that shoot up toward the sky. Each of the Straw Hats are shown one by one, doing a different pose before the title logo appears. The opening cuts to Luffy running in the Mirro-World, with mirrors and mirror shards flying all around him. It then goes to Big Mom wielding Napoleon while riding Zeus, and pans down to show Jinbe, Nami, Brook, Chopper, and Carrot looking in awe at what is before them. It fades to a shot of the Sunny surrounded by many Tartes, and images of Charlotte Bavarois, Charlotte Broyé, Charlotte Custard, Charlotte Angel, Charlotte Daifuku, Charlotte Zuccotto, Charlotte Cinnamon, Charlotte Smoothie, Charlotte Citron, Charlotte Kanten, Charlotte Saint-Marc, Charlotte Basans, Charlotte Compote, and Charlotte Noisette roll to the left. It then cuts to Luffy facing Charlotte Katakuri in the Mirro-World, with the two clashing Haki-imbued fists. We then see shots of Jinbe performing a Fish-Man Karate punch, Brook using his soul projection before slashing out with Soul Solid, Nami using her Clima-Tact to bring down several bolts of lightning, and Chopper transforming into Monster Point and blocking Big Mom's sword with his fingers. It cuts to Luffy dodging multiple mochi punches from Katakuri, and the two of them clash giant fists before trading blows to the face. The next shot shows Sanji and Pudding staring at each other with the giant wedding cake and rolls of memory film in the background. It then cuts to Capone Bege shooting at a charging horde of Big Mom Pirates while Chiffon, Pez, Vito, Gotti and the Fire Tank Pirates surround him jubilantly. Next is a shot of Pedro and Carrot, with Carrot's eye overlaying this; this eye becomes the moon, with a shot of Carrot activating her Sulong form below it (though she remains in silhouette until Episode 863). We then see a shot of the Straw Hat Pirates standing next to each other as they sail into the sunrise. Episodes 856-877 After this is a shot of Luffy using Kenbunshoku Haki to foresee Katakuri's attacks, which is followed by a scene of the Vinsmoke Family members using their signature abilities. We then cut back to the Mirro-World, where after Katakuri removes his scarf (revealing his face starting Episode 857), Luffy activates his Snakeman form (though he's silhouetted until Episode 871). Then, a series of shots consisting of Zoro performing an attack, Sanji and his team completing the wedding cake, Usopp and Franky fighting Marines, Charlotte Flampe and her minions in the Mirro-World, Robin subduing a group of attackers, and Charlotte Oven and his army on Cacao Island guarding the last mirror. Big Mom then appears (her face in shadow until Episode 864), Prometheus igniting her hair as she raises Napoleon to attack. Luffy then appears in front of her before jumping forward as the other Straw Hats appear with him. Episodes 878-891 Starting from Episode 878, some scenes of the last part were changed to fit the ongoing story: *The scene of the Vinsmoke Family fighting is replaced with scenes from the episode. *The scene of Sanji and the WCI 31 making the cake is replaced by a still shot of Luffy and some key figures of the Levely Arc. *The scene of Flampe is replaced with the commanders of the Revolutionary Army. *The scene of Oven's army is replaced by the Five Elders kneeling in front of Im sitting in the Empty Throne. Lyrics TV Size Version |} English Version Starting in Episode 878, "Super Powers" was sung in English. Trivia *This opening shows Bavarois, Flampe, Yuen, Akimeg, Lindbergh, Belo Betty, and Im before their official anime debuts. **It also shows Snack's true features. **It also shows Napoleon's Cognac, Carrot's Sulong, and Luffy's Snakeman forms, as well as Katakuri's mouth before their official anime debuts, albeited they are shadowed until after their debut episodes. **It also shows Karasu's human form and Morley clearly (who was previously shown shadowed in Episode 746). *This is the last 2:30 run time opening. Site Navigation ca:Super Powers ru:Super Powers pl:Super Powers fr:Super Powers it:Super Powers Category:One Piece Openings